Journal Entry
by Dana Kathrine Scully
Summary: When Roddy catches a horrible disease, Rita has to go on a scavenging trip without him. She gives him something to write on and she puts him to work while she's gone.
1. 6 15 06

Roddy St. James' journal: 6-15-06

Rita had to go scavenging without me since I caught something she doesn't want. The person who gave it to me shall remain nameless, but the only detail is that all the Malone children are disease ridden with it. I didn't have anything to do, so before she left Rita handed me a blank book and a brand new pen. She told me to write until she came back in two weeks. She left today, and has been gone for a few hours. She had to go to Socketset's first to find out what needs scavenged and where to find what. I'm thinking about asking her something, but I don't want to ask until this bug running around Piccadilly is over. Hopefully it will go in the direction away from Rita.

I caught this bug about three days ago, and it started with , then and passed onto the rest of the clan and onto me. I'd say I got the worst of it. The second oldest, (I told you the person would remain nameless, but if you can figure it out, please, say so and kick the kid's butt for me, will you?) got it at school and the school system is closed because everyone is sicker than grossly sick. The disease from up top, stomach flu, has just gotten down here. I have stayed in my room, close to the bathroom in case the stomach flips out, you know what I mean? Ok, gimme a second(barfs) ok, I'm good. I don't have anything else to write about today, and I'm sicker than a dog and more tired than I thought was remotely possible, so I'll write more tommorrow.

Roddy's journal is something I wrote in a journal at my dad's house. I finally remembered to bring it to my mom's house, so I decided to post it. I'm typing chapter 2 right now.


	2. 6 16 06

6-16-06

Still sick. The rest of the Malones are better and running around like normal, which isn't good, I think personally.The normal pounding of feet seems to be louder than it normally is. My gead has been killing me all morning and already I've been in the bathroom sick four times. It's nine thirty. If anyone knows who decided to go to the Malone children's school with this bug, please, since I am much obliged to go and do it myself, PA-LEASE, go kick the kid's butt for me. This is the first time I've been sick, and this is not a disease a person should start with. We also got a letter, more or less an extremely short note from Rita. She's coming back already due to sickness. She caught it. Rita said she should be back late tonight, because she might be in Monaco but she wants to make one straight shot home. She says she's never been this sick.

6-16-06 7:15 PM

Rita said she just left her cousin's house. She rested a bit there and now is not very far from Piccadilly. She said she could be home in thirty minutes, fourty five tops. She called from a pay phone and sounded horrible. She really must be stricken with it. BAD.

6-16-06 7:45

Rita just got back and has spent the entire time sick the the bathroom. Her mum's worried about her, but Rita protests when her mum offers medication. I wonder why. Oh, she just came out of the bathroom. OH MY GAWD, she's a pale green! She just looked into my room and saw me writing. Now she's asking me what I'm writing. Just a second(barfs) ok, I'm back. Rita just left for the bathroom again. Chain reactions, oh, the joys.


	3. 6 17 06

6-17-06

I'm feeling much better toady than yesterday. I've only shot into the bathroom once, thank god. No such luck for Rita. She has spent most of her day in the bathroom. I tried to talk to her a few hours ago, but it wasn't very long since she ran into the bathroom and thew up. That made me do the same, and that has been the only time I've been sick. I went to the doctor and for the most part, I;m better and noncontagious. Thank GOD! The doctor said I should be totally healthy in a few days. Rita is sicker than I thought was remotely possible. She said she'd rather be dead than be this sick, and I said, 'Oh, no you don't. Then I'd have noone to knock my klutzy butt back into place.". That's when we both leaned in for a kiss and she ran to the bathroom. That sucked. I was sorta bummed. She came back all green and dizzy. I decided to not try to kiss her until her face was it's normal color again.


End file.
